


Waiting for a Star to Fall

by FearlessinBlue



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Dream Daddy AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessinBlue/pseuds/FearlessinBlue
Summary: Meena Jones is pregnant and newly single when she finally makes the move out of her family's home and into a house of her own. As she settles into life as a single, working mother she discovers that her culdesac is filled with a treasure trove of other parents and a complicated but strong support system. And maybe, just maybe she'll let herself fall in love again. A story about trust, the different forms of parenthood, and a healthy dose of romance and drama.





	1. Prologue

 

Meena Jones let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on the faded couch that rested in the middle of her new living room. She leaned back into the cushions and looked around at her brand new house. The floor was littered with various boxes and the walls were still bare but already it was starting to feel like home. From where she sat she could see the modest but peaceful backyard, a bright, happy kitchen and a homey fireplace. She had found the house by chance in a culdesac two blocks away from her mother. The house had two bedrooms and all of the items on her wishlist. As soon as Meena saw it she put as much money down as she could and by some miracle she got the house.

 

It wasn't that she didn't like living with her mother but the small yellow house that she had grown up in was getting kind of crowded now that her aging grandparents had moved in. Despite her family's protests she had decided to move out so that they could have more room. Besides, she was going to need more room soon as well.

 

Meena hummed happily as she looked down at her swollen stomach and rubbed the bump gently. She felt a little flutter of movement under her hand and immediately her face lit up in a grin and her chest grew warm with affection. She had only been pregnant for four months but her stomach was large enough that her pregnancy was quite obvious.

 

Meena felt her baby shift again insidebof her and suddenly the position she had been resting in was no longer comfortable. With a groan she pushed herself out of the couch cushions and back onto her feet. Her discomfort faded as she walked around the house, slowly exploring each box-filled room until she arrived at the only put together one.

 

The second bedroom had been the one room she insisted that her family help her set up before they left for the day. It was her baby's room. The walls were painted a calming shade of mint green and a mix of various baby furniture filled the room, all inherited from her vast family.

 

Meena settled down in her favorite furniture piece, her mother's rocking chair and slowly began to rock back and forth. The baby instantly began to kick quite insistently, making Meena wince through her smile.

 

"Hush little one." She tried to soothe the baby by rubbing her belly and continuing the rocking motion but the kicking continued. Eager to calm her growing child and ease her own discomfort she searched her brain for a solution. Suddenly a familiar tune popped into her head and, throwing caution into the wind, she began to softly sing. Her angelic voice echoed throughout the room and through the open windows out onto the street where a curvy woman with a smattering of freckles on her face and short blonde hair was walking over with a plate of cookies.

 

Rosita was wearing her favorite mom jeans and a pink button up the she saved for meeting and socialising with neighbors. Her brisk pace slowed as a sweet voice emanated faintly from her new neighbor's house.

 

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love_

 

As Rosita walked up the path and to the front door the singing grew in volume and she couldn't help but lean in for a better listen. Naturally curious, she had decided to meet and investigate her new neighbor as soon as she saw the moving truck pull up to the house. As an excuse she had baked a fresh batch of cookies, saved a plateful from her ravenous children, and hurried on over to do her "meet and greet". This new development only made her that more anxious to meet whoever was in the house.

 

_It's the only thing that there's just too little of_

 

Rosita was loathe to interrupt the singing but she couldn't stand to contain herself any longer. She raised one dainty finger and firmly pressed down on the doorbell.

 

_What the world needs now is love, sweet love,_

_No not just for some but for everyone._

 

The singing stopped suddenly and Rosita heard movement as whoever was inside came to the door. Rosita did a final check of her appearance and let her dazzlingly bright smile spread across her face as she eagerly waited for her neighbor to make an appearance. Finally the door opened and Rosita found herself face to face with a very pregnant young woman. She was tall and curvy with mocha colored skin, long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was smiling shyly down at Rosita as she stood there in surprise.

 

"H-hello dear." Rosita finally regained use of her tongue and suddenly she was back to her normal cheerful self.

 

"H-hello." The young woman nervously rested a hand on her pregnant belly and shifted slightly in the doorway.

 

"My name is Rosita Tenny and I live just next door." Meena glanced at the large house that Rosita gestured to off to her right.

 

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Meena Jones." The young woman gave Rosita a sincere smile that instantly made the mother in her feel protective over her new neighbor.

 

"I just came over to welcome you to the neighborhood." Rosita offered the plate of cookies and Meena gratefully took them, her eyes lighting up with joy.

 

"Thank you. I've been craving these." Meena shrugged sheepishly and eagerly ate one of the chocolate chip cookies. From the smile on her face Rosita could tell that her baking had hit just the right spot. Rosita let out a musical laugh and gently rested a hand on Meena's arm.

 

"I completely understand. Everytime that I've been pregnant I've craved Rocky Road." Meena let out a little giggle around her mouthful of cookie and Rosita's big smile came back.

 

"I also wanted to invite you to a barbeque that I'm having on Saturday." Rosita chatted eagerly about the event for what seemed like an eternity before the sweet girl agreed to stop by. Her mission accomplished, Rosita bid her farewell and practically skipped home. She just couldn't wait to tell Norman the good news.

 

Meanwhile, Meena scarfed down the rest of the cookies and headed back to her room. Thankfully her bed was ready and waiting for her when she shuffled in and all she had to do was collapse into it and pull the covers over her body. The sun has only just set and it was still early but she started work tomorrow and she was exhausted from moving. Or at least that's what she told herself as she relaxed in bed and cradled her belly.

 

"Goodnight little love." She whispered aloud and the baby shifted in response. That night Meena fell asleep in her brand new house with a belly full of a cookies and a soft smile on her face. She had a feeling that she was going to like this new neighborhood.


	2. You Had Me at Hello

Meena woke up the next morning cuddled up to her favorite body pillow as the sun peeked through her curtains and washed over her bed. She stretched languidly and and got out of bed with some effort, shuffling lazily to the bathroom where she began her morning ritual with a warm shower. She had been hired for the afternoon and evening shifts at a nearby diner so she had plenty of time to get ready and eat a good breakfast before she had to go to work.

 

Once she had finished her shower she wrapped her long black locks in a towel, put on her comfy terry cloth robe and headed out to the kitchen to start her breakfast. The first thing that she had done when she moved in was fully stock the pantry and fridge. Meena was a master chef and had a true passion for cooking so she was excited to make her first meal in her new home. Usually she would have made something kind of elaborate but she decided to keep it simple since her stomach was already in knots because of nerves. Sure she had plenty of practice serving in a diner from when she was in high school, but her social anxiety always managed to rear its ugly head.

 

She scarfed down her omelet and chugged her orange juice, watching the clock the entire time. When she was finished she hurried back to her room and slipped into her old waitressing dress. It was a light blue button up with white trim and a slightly faded white apron that she struggled to tie around her pregnant belly. When she finally got it secured she hurriedly did her hair and then gathered her things for work. With her purse in hand and her keys brandished, she locked down the house and hurried to the bus stop that would take her to work.

 

Meena sat on the bus for fifteen minutes, her heaphones plugged into her ears and her hand gently caressing her stomach. She got a few looks from other passengers but she just hunkered down in her seat and counted the minutes until her stop. When the bus finally came to the stop across the street from the diner, she tried to leap up but only ended up wobbling all the way to the curb.

 

Meena quickly regained her balance and hurried across the street to the quaint little diner that was already bustling with the lunch shift. Since it was only her first day she was put in charge of the customers at the bar rather than be given a full section. She was slightly overwhelmed when she was handed a pad of paper, a pen, and a pocket menu and told to get started, but she quickly steeled herself and moved to serve her first customer.

 

Unfortunately for her, her first customer was a long haul trucker who had stopped in for lunch. He was very particular about his food and didn't seem to care that Meena had no idea what he was talking about concerning his order. She figured it out to the best of her ability and when the food was ready she tentatively served it to the scruffy man. her heart was pounding as he took a bite of the sandwich, and for a moment it looked as though she had gotten it right but the man angrily spat out his food and began ranting at Meena about his order.

 

Meena just cowered under his tirade, her breath coming in short little panicked huffs as her arms wrapped around her belly to protect her baby. The man stood up from his seat and the restaurant went silent as his angry rant escalated to insulting her personally rather than just her mistake with his food. His pointing finger might as well have been a dagger into Meena’s heart as he jabbed it accusingly in her direction. She did’t register the sound of the front door opening or the murmuring of other patrons, she was so terrified of this man.

 

Tears began to pool in Meena’s eyes and roll down her cheeks in little rivulets as his words faded into muffled noise and his angry red face grew larger and larger. Meena felt her vision starting to fade and her eyelids fluttered. The rational part of her brain demanded that she could not faint from fear on the first day. She couldn’t afford to lose this job.

 

And then a strong feminine arm wrapped protectively around her face and the world became sharp and present again. A petite Hispanic woman was supporting her curvy form as she addressed the unruly customer.

 

“Charley! Sit the fuck down and eat the sandwich!” She roared and the trucker sat back down, his mouth open like a gaping fish. There was a flash of fear in his eyes when the fiery woman leveled him with an even darker glare. In response he just looked down at his plate and began stuffing the sandwich into his mouth like it was the last sandwich he would ever eat.

 

Meena felt herself being led away from the counter but she was still in shock from the whole scenario. In the blink of an eye she was in the walk in cooler and her savior was handing her a juice box from one of the shelves. Shakily she accepted in and began gratefully drinking down the juice. Surprisingly it had a calming effect on her and once more she was able to focus on her surroundings rather than her paralyzing fear.

 

“You ok hun?” The woman asked and Meena looked up to finally get a good look at her savior. She was petite but her tanned arms were strong and covered in various tattoos. Her face was round and soft underneath her various piercings and pointed eyebrows. Her dark hair was bunched into various dreads that were bleached in random places, almost giving them a striped look. Meena watched as she fiddled with the dreads, pulling them back into a large ponytail.

 

Meena finally realized that a response was expected from her and she nodded her head, still sucking on the juice box. The woman’s face seemed to tighten and the fire returned to her eyes as she laid a hand on Meena’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened with Charley. He’s an ass. Usually I’m the only one who can handle him.” She huffed out an annoyed breath as if the mere thought of the man made her angry, which seemed to be true.

 

“What’s your name?” She asked gently, her eyes softening immediately. Meena slowly tore herself away from her comforting juice box and managed to reply loud enough for the woman to hear.

 

“M-M-Meena.” She immediately went back to the juice box as the woman pulled over a crate to sit on.

 

“My name is Ash.” She held out a hand and Meena looked at it in confusion for a second before she took it. Ash shook their hands with a strong, sure grip and Meena suddenly felt like they were friends. It only took that one moment, that small exchange but suddenly she relaxed with Ash and her fear started to disappear faster than before.

 

“How far along are you?” Ash asked, gesturing to Meena’s stomach. Meena lit up at the mention of her pregnancy and her response came out much easier this time.

 

“F-four months. With twins.” Her smile was still cautious but happiness twinkled in her blue eyes nonetheless.

 

Ash whistled and reached for her wallet in her back pocket, “Damn girl. I can’t even imagine popping out two kids. One was enough for me.” She revealed a picture of a gap-toothed boy with multicolored hair and arms covered in dinosaur temporary tattoos. Meena cooed over the picture and as she set aside the empty juice box and leaned closer to Ash.

 

“What’s his name?” She asked eagerly, looking up from the photo for a second. Ashe was grinning and a new light had entered her eyes. It was a light that Meena had seen many a time, and was starting to see in herself. It was the light of a parent talking about their child.

 

“His name is Hendrix. He’s about to start kindergarten.” Ash took the picture back, stared at it for a second, and then put it back in her wallet.

 

“Wow. You must be so proud.” Meena allowed Ash to help her to her feet and she stretched until her back let out a satisfying pop.

 

“I really am.” Ash opened the door and gestured out to the bustling restaurant where people were waiting to be served at the bar, “You okay to go back out there?”

 

Meena nodded tentatively and gulped loudly as she stepped back out into the fray, but this time Ash was right behind her. As if on cue, Ash put a comforting hand on her back and whispered, “You got this _chica._ I got your back.”

 

Meena felt a burst of courage soar through her and she stepped forward with new confidence to serve the waiting customers. It took her a little while to get a hang of waitressing again but with Ash coming by the bar area to encourage her and to chat she soon found her groove.

 

In between serving tables the two women chatted and learned that they lived on the same culdesac and Ash would also be attending the barbeque. Meena felt better about going as soon as she learned that she would at least know one more person at the barbeque. She also learned that Ash played guitar and was part of her boyfriend’s band: _The Lance Experience._

Time flew by and soon they were an hour away from closing. Meena’s feet were pulsing with pain and her back was aching something fierce. She gazed at the older couple sitting in a booth longingly, every part of her body begging her to sit down. Once more she glanced at the clock, but the device only taunted her by going slower. She felt her eyes become heavy and suddenly resting her head on her hand felt like she was laying on a pillow. She was seconds away from slapping herself awake when the door jingled and two people made a beeline for her counter.

 

Meena straightened up and assembled a tired smile for her new customers. When they sat down and she finally got a look at them, Meena felt her heart skip a beat and her mouth go dry. Sitting on the stool in front of her was the most attractive man that she had ever seen.

 

He had dark tan skin that peeked out from underneath his leather jacket and plain white t-shirt. His dark wavy hair was styled haphazardly on his head, and his smile was practically blinding her with its sincerity. His face was soft but chiseled and his plain white shirt did nothing to hide the muscles that bulged underneath it. Meena was almost struck dumb by his beauty, but her attention was drawn to the equally beautiful little girl that was sitting at his side.

 

She couldn’t have been older than 8 years old and had the same complexion as her father. Her long dark hair had been messily braided into pigtails and she was wearing a green and yellow soft ball jersey. Her smile was a million watts of happiness and she was eagerly bouncing in her seat, something that made Meena’s heart flutter happily.

 

Meena shook herself, and in a move that the handsome father probably never experienced before, she turned to the little girl and bent down as far as she could so that she was leaning over the counter and addressing her first.

 

“What can I get for you little missy?” She asked cheerily and the little girl giggled triumphantly before sticking her tongue out at her father playfully.

 

“Ice cream!” She crowed happily and Meena laughed along with her. She cheerily booped the girl on the nose and wrote down her order.

 

“One sundae for the little princess.” She started to say but the little girl cut her off with her best attempt at a serious face.

 

“I’m not a princess. I’m a ninja.” She declared and Meena raised an eyebrow at her, a grin spreading across her round face.

 

“Well then, a heaping sundae for the little ninja.” She giggled and then turned to the father, who up until this point had been watching her talk to his daughter, with a look akin to grateful awe, “And what can I get for you Daddy Ninja?”

 

The man let out a deep laugh that vibrated Meena’s bones and made her heart melt even more. He pretended to look over the menu but quickly put it down and leaned closer to order.

 

“I’ll ‘ave ter take a slice of the pie of the day.” He said with a slight Cockney accent. Meena noticed that his warm brown eyes mirrored his daughter’s in their level of excitement and Meena smiled shyly back at him.

 

“Coming right up.” She bustled away towards the back to make the sundae and fetch a slice of pie. Just before she disappeared through the doors she heard the little girl say something to her father.

 

“She’s pretty Daddy.” She said and to Meena’s utter shock and pleasant surprise the man replied with an affirmation.

 

“I kna sweetie. I kna.”

 

Meena felt her face heat up and she scurried into the back to get their order. She had just finished the sundae when Ash found her in the back. Meena had a feeling that by the smirk on her new friend’s face she was about to get teased mercilessly.

 

“Pretty Boy is into you Hot Mama.” She smirked and Meena’s blush took on a deeper shade of embarrassment.

 

“N-no no no. I mean he’s just being nice right? Kids don’t have a filter and it’s late at night.” She babbled excuses as she took out a slice of pice and picked up the sundae. Ash quickly blocked her escape and raised a questioning eyebrow. Meena stared back at her for about a second before her resolve crumbled and she blurted out what she knew Ash wanted to hear.

 

“Okay he’s gorgeous and his daughter is adorable. Happy?” Ash just nodded and moved out of the way so that Meena could waddle out to the restaurant. The little girl was now coloring in a coloring book while her father watched patiently. She seemed to be telling him the story from her little coloring book, or at least her version.

 

“Dessert delivery!” Meena found herself calling out as she set the desserts in front of them and waited for their reactions. The little girl stopped in the middle of her story and shoved her coloring materials aside so that she could devote her entire self to the sundae masterpiece before her. Similarly, her father’s gaze zeroed in on the pie. Wordlessly they grabbed their respective utensils and dug into the food with fervor.

 

Ice cream smeared all over the little girl’s face like magic while her father was more conservative about eating his treat.

 

“This is the best pie in town.” He moaned through a bite of his chocolate cream pie and Meena couldn’t help but comment.

 

‘Well then you obviously haven’t tried mine.” She joked but the man’s head snapped up and he gave her a charmingly crooked smile that coaxed her own sweet smile to bloom across her face.

 

“Ya bake?” he asked, and Meena’s confidence boosted as she began chatting about her love of cooking and baking in any form. By the time he had finished his pie and his daughter had finished her sundae she had promised him a taste of her handiwork.

 

"I just realized 'a rude I've been. I ain't introduced myself. I’m Johnny.” He held out his hand and Meena happily took it, savoring the rough feel of his calloused skin against her smooth palms.

 

“I’m Meena.” She said, her voice soft and tentative, but her smile was eager.

 

“And I’m Cora!” A little voice piped up, breaking the spell that had woven between Meena and Johnny. Both adults broke out into laughter and Cora just sat there smiling at them, obviously proud of herself.

 

“Nice to meet both of you.” Meena said as Johnny got up from his seat and helped Cora down from hers, “I hope I see you again soon.” She blushed when Johnny winked and led his daughter out of the diner.

 

“Of course ya will. Ya owe me sum ‘omemade pie.” He called out as they disappeared out the door and into the might, Meena leaned against the counter and let out a long wistful sigh. She was still staring at the door when Ash came up behind her, her purse slung over her shoulder and a big grin on her face.

 

“C’mon _chica_ let’s get out of here. I’m sure you’re exhausted.” She handed Meena her purse and linked arms with her. Meena giggled and let Ash lead her out of the darkened diner and to the bus stop. The whole way home they chatted and Meena listened to countless stories about Hendrix and his many adventures. By the time they reached their stop she was fast asleep on Ash’s shoulder.

 

Ash smiled affectionately down at her and gently stroked her hair to wake her up. Meena slowly woke and stumbled through the culdesac with Ash by her side. When they reached Meena’s home she turned around and pulled Ash into a hug. The petite latina stiffened for a second before relaxing into the embrace and patting Meena’s back.

 

The last thing Meena said to her before she released her and went to bed was a quiet and heartfelt, “Thank you.”

 

 


	3. Brand New Sun

Her first week in the culdesac passed by so quickly that it felt like whirlwind. She worked everyday at the diner so she could have the weekend open for Rosita’s party on Saturday and church with her family on Sunday. Every evening she came home absolutely exhausted, her feet pulsing with pain, and her back screaming in pain. After the first night she was beyond thankful that she had befriended Ash. The spunky Hispanic woman made sure that she made it through her shifts without straining her body more than she needed to, even going so far as to swipe heavy trays from her and deliver them to the table. Meena was beyond grateful, and she let her new friend know every night when they rode the bus home. And on Friday night, just like every other night, she brushed off her fervent ‘thank yous’ with a warm smile and a comforting arm around her shoulders.

 

“I gotta take care of you _cariño_. Can’t let you stress out these precious babies of yours right?” She chuckled when Meena just blushed and cradled her distended belly lovingly.

 

“But Ash I-“ She tried once more but Ash just gave her a stern glare before she could finish the sentence.

 

“Meena. Let me help you, cause I’m not giving you a choice.” They had shared a laugh as Ash helped her off the bus and walked her to her front door. Meena gave her a hug, trying desperately to control her yawn as she said goodby to her friend.

 

“Thanks again Ash.” She said softly, leaning against the door slightly as exhaustion made her limbs feel like jelly.

 

“Don’t mention it. Now you get some rest for tomorrow. I will see you at the barbecue, 12 o’clock sharp.” Meena nodded and the watched as Ash headed down the driveway towards her house before turning around and heading into her own house. She stopped herself from heading to the bathroom and instead opened the fridge to check on her cheesecake for the barbecue.

 

It had set perfectly in the fridge, the little rivers of strawberry gelatin giving it the perfect artistic touch. She smiled proudly to herself and then shut the fridge, waddling back to her room. She changed out of her work clothes and eagerly slipped into her favorite purple nightgown. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was sound asleep, little snores coming from her open mouth.

 

Unfortunately, her babies chose that night to get picky about her sleeping position. Every couple hours she was waking up to cramping pains and insistent kicking from two different sides of her stomach. She tossed and turned until finally she fell into a restless sleep around 5 am.

 

She was jerked awake an unknown amount of time later when one of her babies pressed down insistently on her bladder. She groaned and rolled out of bed, ignoring the fact that the sun was blazing in her eyes. 

 

When she finally emerged from the bathroom and looked around she realized that something was off. The sunlight was blazing through her curtains and the light seemed somehow off. Dread filled her stomach as she glanced over at her clock, hoping beyond hope that it wasn’t as late as she thought it was.

 

As soon as she saw the time she practically dove for the shower, moving as quickly as she could with her belly in the way. It was 11:45.

 

She managed to shower in fifteen minutes and get ready in another ten. She put on her brand new dress and her most comfortable pair of sandals. Her dress was long and loose, draped perfectly over her stomach and tied with a golden ribbon just above the swell of her stomach. He dress was light purple and covered in a white and golden roses with dark purple leaves. She brushed out her hair and groaned when she saw that her natural curls were starting to appear and she didn’t have time to tame them.

 

She grabbed her phone and the cheesecake from the fridge and hurried next door to the big blue house with white trim and a perfectly manicured lawn. She could hear the sounds of the party in the backyard and her nerves were suddenly overwhelming in their strength. She clutched the cheesecake in her shaking hands like it was the only thing that was keeping her from losing it.

 

Meena took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly made her way up the stairs, her chest constricting painfully with each breath. By the time she got to the door she felt like she was going to have a heart attack or something close to it. Just when she was about to succumb to her nerves and go home to hide, she felt a barrage of kicks from her stomach and suddenly everything came back into focus.

 

She looked down at her flower-print covered stomach in shock and felt another storm of kicking from the active little munchkins inside of her. A small, sweet smile spread across her face and she looked down at her stomach with pure adoration on her face.

 

“Thanks my little loves.” She whispered, and then gathered her newfound courage and rang the doorbell.

 

Almost immediately the door was wrenched open by a boy with curly blonde hair exactly like Rosita’s and a giant bubbly grin. He smiled up at her through the gap in his teeth as she looked down at him in surprise. Without saying a word he turned around and yelled back into the cavernous house.

 

“Mooooom!! The pregnant lady is here!” He then dashed away to another room and Rosita emerged from what looked like the kitchen with an irked look.

 

“Casper Tenny! You have better manners than that! Use them.” She called after her son, her ‘disapproving mom’ voice making Meena’s smile grow even brighter. When she saw Meena standing uncertainly in the doorway her face brightened into a welcoming smile and she quickly ushered Meena into the house.

 

“Come in sweetie come in!” She took the cheesecake from Meena’s hand and led the way into the kitchen, where she put it into the gargantuan fridge that practically dominated the entire room.

 

“I love your house.” Meena said as she looked around the big open spaces in awe. Despite the size of the house, everything was meticulously organized and color coded. There was even an intricate chore chart and reward system posted on one wall. Meena was trying to decipher it when Rosita returned from the fridge and put an arm around her waist.

 

“Thank you sweetie! I’m so glad that you could make it.” Meena blushed, ashamed of her tardiness.

 

“I’m sorry that I was late. I had a rough night.” She looked down at her stomach and Rosita followed her gaze with a knowing look.

 

“Don’t worry about it honey. I know the feeling.” Meena shared a smile with her as the petite woman led her out into the backyard where chaos reigned. On one side of the yard, a portly man with plain brown hair manned the grill. He was wearing a ‘Grill Master’ apron and looked like he was in his own little world. He was most likely Rosita’s husband.

 

At the other end of the yard a slip n’ slide had been set up and four other blonde devils were screaming their heads off as they enjoyed the simple distraction. They were joined by a familiar little boy with a rainbow mohawk, a portly boy in a gymnastics uniform, and a little girl that looked suspiciously like Cora. Meena shook her head to clear it and resumed scanning the people in the yard, but before she could, familiar calloused hands covered her eyes.

 

“Guess who?” A familiar voice asked Meena giggled as she took the hands in her own and spun around so that she was face to face with a smirking Ash.

 

“I knew it!” Meena winked playfully and Ash pulled her into side hug as she lead her towards a group of people who were mingling around the snack table. Her grip relaxed as they got closer and she pulled her arm back, but Meena didn’t let her go without gripping her hand tightly, her accursed nerves playing up again. Ash squeezed her hand just as tight and gave Meena an encouraging look that gave her just enough confidence to release her hand and paste a shy smile on her face as they neared the group.

 

“Hey! I wanna introduce you _mensos_ to our new neighbor.” Ash rudely interrupted their conversation but they all seemed used to her brash personality because they just stooped and looked at the two women.

 

A short older man with prematurely gray hair and a kind smile was the first to greet her. Despite the casualness of the party he was wearing a white button up with rolled up sleeves, a red bow tie, navy dress pants, and black dress shoes. Meena took his hand and gasped in surprise when instead of shaking it he leaned down and placed a little kiss on the back of it.

 

“Oh my!” She saw Ash roll her eyes next to her but she just giggled and smiled politely, “Thank you um… I’m Meena Jones.”

 

“Buster Moon.” He grinned as he released her hand and proudly straightened his bow tie, “I live a couple houses down and I’m usually the one throwing these things but you can’t really say no to Rosita, as I’m sure you’ve discovered.”

 

Meena giggled and nodded, her hand coming down to reflexively rest on her stomach. Buster didn’t even seem to register the fact that she was pregnant like most other people did, rather he was too focused on introducing himself and gathering up as many finger sandwiches as he could.

 

Before either of them could say anything else Meena felt someone gently tapping her arm. She turned around to find herself face to face with a short, wrinkled old woman who was giving her a kind of loopy smile. She was wearing way too much makeup and she was dressed in a garishly orange and yellow dress that could only be from the 70s. 

 

“Hello Dearie. I’m Miss Crawly. I live at the end of the street with my cats.” She embraced her feline obsession with an almost naive pride that made Meena smile despite her persistent nerves, “You must come by and visit me sometime. We’ll just have a blast you and me.” Meena laughed and rested her hand over top the older woman’s.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Her words made Miss Crawly’s eyes widened and one teared up while the other seemed to stare blankly up at Meena. In a moment of clarity she realized that it must be glass and that was why it never really seemed to move or have any life in it. Miss Crawly slipped her hand out from under Meena’s, cupped her surprised face and pulled her in so that she could kiss her on her cheeks. She then proceeded to wander back into the house, muttering to herself about something that Meena couldn’t quite make out.

 

“Miss Crawly is a little _loca_  but she’s sweet, and harmless so…” Ash just shrugged and Meena gave her an amused grin. Once again her attention was turned away when a lanky man in board shorts, a brightly colored tank top and jewelry that vaguely reminded her of a gangster. But his disco-era afro and innocent brown eyes assured her that he was just oddly dressed, not a threat. He scratched at his thin facial hair as he spoke, his eyes darting all over the place, almost as if he couldn’t focus on one thing.

 

“I’m Eddie Noodleman and that’s my son Luigi.” He gestured to an awkward looking teenager who was desperately trying to blend in with the chair that he had folded himself into. He had hopelessly pale skin, a face full of acne and bright red hair that stood out on all ends like a rats nest. He looked severely uncomfortable at this party and Meena felt a pang of sympathy for him given her initial misgivings about socializing with people.

 

“He’s just gotta warm up to ya. He’s a good kid.” Eddie shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets, “Anyways we live in that huge house next door to Busters with my N-“

 

“Aaaand this is Gunter!” Ash interrupted Eddie before he could finish his sentence and she physically turned Meena to face the chubby man who was practically dancing in place, his entire being radiating pure happiness. His golden blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and he was wearing a golden sequined track suit. 

 

“Ja! Zat is me!” He said excitedly, his German accent thick enough that Meena had to concentrate to understand what he was saying. 

 

“Velcome to zee neighporhood! I am zo excided to haffe ein new friend!” Meena stepped back a little when his excitement translated not only into words but also hand gestures, “You must come to mein zumpa schtutio und dance vith me!”

 

Meena giggled and put her other hand on her stomach, “I might just take you up on that, but we should probably wait until after the babies are born.”

 

Gunter let out a loud belly laugh that shook his entire form with its intensity, “Ja, ja. Ve vait.” He agreed with her easily and proceeded to pull her into a tight, awkward hug. A few minutes later when he was still clinging to her she looked to Ash in desperation, her eyes pleading for help. Her snickering friend rolled her eyes and gently pulled Gunter off of Meena.

 

“Okay Gunter. Let her breath yeah?” Gunter nodded happily and resumed his position in their little circle, his wide eyes watching Meena like she was his new favorite TV show.

 

“So, Preggo, what are ya doin’ at this shit show?” A teenager with white hair shaved into designs while his long bangs covered his eye. He was wearing saggy gray cargo pants and a black t-shirt with a skull printed on it, not to mention countless jewelry and studded bracelets. Before Meena could even be offended by his derogatory nickname, the blonde man next to him snarled at the teenager.

 

“Frankie! What the hell did I say about runnin’ yer mouf at dis pahty?” He yelled in a slight New York accent but the teenager just flipped him off and slunk away towards Rosita’s house. The slim man, obviously the boy’s father, turned so red in the face that Meena swore he was going to explode. Instead he just took a deep breath and turned back to the group. He took a flask out of his jacket pocket and sourly took a sip of whatever was inside, swallowing the liquid eagerly. Meena noticed that while he was dressed in a nice business suit and his dirty blonde hair was slicked back, the circles under his eyes and the five o’clock shadow on his face kind of ruined his put together image.

 

“Sorry bout the kid Preggo. He gets that mouth from his mom.” The man wiped away excess fluid from around his mouth and shoved the flask back into his pocket.

 

“Her name is Meena, _pendejo_.” Ash snarled and the slim man just gave her a snarky unimpressed look.

 

“Yeah yeah. Keep your pants on Drama Queen.” He looked Meena up and down and she cradled her stomach protectively under his gaze. His attitude didn’t make her feel very welcome but there was a hidden softening in his gaze when he glanced at her stomach.

 

“Names Mike. Obviously I live in dis sappy culdesac wit my boy Frankie.” Before he could say anything else a loud blaring coming from his pocket interrupted him. He yanked out the Blackberry and pressed it up to his ear. Almost immediately the person on the other line began chattering in a shrill voice and Mike’s face screwed up in fury.

 

“God Damn it woman I told you never to call me on my work line!!” He yelled into the phone and the person on the other side only screeched louder to combat his own yelling.

 

“We already talked about this! I’m keeping the goddamn house. It’s mine you-“ He turned and began to walk away, still yelling into the phone. Meena glanced at the part of the house where Frankie was leaning against the wall, blatantly smoking a cigarette and glaring at his father. For a moment his expression shifted to a deep sadness as he watched his father engage in a screaming match with his phone. Meena tried to smile comfortingly at him when he glanced her way but the familiar sullen look appeared on his face and he turned back to his cigarette.

 

Meena frowned but her attention was pulled back to her babies when they suddenly began to kick insistently on her stomach. She winced and rubbed her stomach soothingly at the same time that it rumbled angrily. She blushed when her neighbors laughed and Ash threw her arm around her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Howabout we get you some grub huh? I think that might appease those little rascals.” Ash lead her over to the grill where Rosita’s husband was loading the last of the burgers onto a tray.

 

“Hello ladies. Just in time for lunch.” He gave them a kind smile and led the way over to the table where Rosita was setting out the rest of the spread, including Meena’s cheesecake. They began filling up their plates as Rosita called the children over from where they were playing. When Meena say the screaming giggling hoard running towards them she was suddenly grateful that she had gotten her plate before they descended upon the table.

 

The little boy with the rainbow mohawk ran over to Ash and eagerly accepted the plate that she had made for him.

 

“Thanks Mama.” He said in a sweet little voice that made Meena’s heart ache with happiness.

 

“Of course _mijo_. This is Mama’s new friend Meena. Can you say hi?” She said affectionately, ruffling his sopping wet hair. The little boy giggled and gave Meena a big gap-toothed grin that made her fall even more in love with him.

 

“Hi Miss Meena. I’m Hendrix.” he shoved a ranch covered carrot stick into his mouth as he examined her with bright green eyes, “Why is your tummy so big?” He suddenly asked.

 

Before Ash could scold him, Meena gently took his tiny hand and placed it on her stomach. Almost immediately the babies kicked back and Hendrix looked at her in a mix of awe and confusion.

 

“You feel that? My babies are growing in there.” Meena said softly and Hendrix smiled up at her. He patted her stomach as he shoved another carrot stick in his mouth.

 

“Hi babies. I’m Hendrix.” He whispered to her stomach as if he was telling them a secret. Then he turned to his mother and proudly showed her the veritable sleeve of temporary tattoos that someone named Tess had given him. It was a mix of girly flowers, race cars, and characters from his favorite show, ‘DinoTrux’.

 

Ash smiled at Meena before turning her attention back to her son’s new tattoos. She gave them the proper amount of accolades before Hendrix was satisfied and followed his mother and Meena as they made their way to a nearby picnic table. Meena was grateful to finally sit down, her feet starting to ache again from standing on them for an extended period of time.

 

“Did you have fun with the other kids _mijo_?” Ash asked as she watched him devour the small pile of chips on his plate.

 

“ _Si_ mama.” He happily began to tell her about the game that they had been playing with the slip n’ slide. He was in the middle of his story about how a kid named Rory didn’t want to go down the slide backwards when it slipped out, “And you know why he didn’t wanna go backwards mama? Cause he has no cajones.” He giggled to himself, completely unaware of the dark look that Ash was now giving him.

 

“Hendrix Manson Rodriguez! What did you just say?” He suddenly froze and looked up at his mother with a mixture of fear and shame.

 

“I’m sorry mama.” He tried to please her but Ash’s brown eyes blazed with fury.

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough. You need a timeout!” She picked him up out of his seat and began carrying him inside the house so she could find a timeout spot, “Where did you even learn a word like that?”

 

Meena heard her ask as they walked farther away, leaving her alone at the picnic table, “From you mama. You told daddy to grow some.”

 

Meena snickered to herself and took a large bite of her burger, enjoying the silence for a minute as she looked around at the activity of the party. 

 

She was watching Eddie and Buster as they chatted near the slip n’ slide, sharing mischievous looks, when her table was suddenly invaded by the Tenny family. Rosita and Norman sat down across from her and Meena shook hands with the sleepy looking man. Her children, all five of them, all blonde with color-coordinated outfits and identical plates of food plopped themselves down to fill the rest of the table.

 

They chatted amongst themselves as Rosita pointed out which one was which to Meena. She was reintroduced to the mischievous blonde with curly hair named Casper as well as Hannah a little girl with braided pigtails and big round glasses. Tess had her blonde hair cut short like her mothers while Rory had his blonde hair spiked, and Nelson’s was long and shaggy. Rosita fussed over them before she finally released them from their introductions to go play with the rest of the kids.

 

Rosita then leaned forward on the table and fixed Meena with her curious hazel eyes. Meena smiled shyly at her as she finished off the rest of her burger and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

 

“Soooo…. is your husband going to drop by anytime soon? We would love to meet him.” She gushed and Meena choked on her glass of iced tea, coughing slightly to clear her throat.

 

“Oh um…actually I’m not married.” Meena said awkwardly and looked down at her empty plate, wishing fervently that Ash was there with her to run interference. She looked up to see that Rosita’s face had fallen a little bit and she was looking at Meena with concern in her eyes.

 

“Oh well… your boyfriend then.” She laughed nervously and Norman looked at her with a surprisingly annoyed expression.

 

Meena fiddled with her dress and fought the nervousness that welled up in her throat like bile, “I don’t have a boyfriend, anymore.” She felt her heart twang painfully as she was reminded of the fact that her ex-boyfriend, Trevor, had left her alone with these babies.

 

Rosita’s face suddenly looked concerned and a little bit disapproving as if she was looking at Meena with new eyes, “Oh! I didn’t- I mean why would I- but why? Where is he?” She sputtered over her words as she tried to continue the conversation but before a mortified Meena could even try to reply Norman stepped in.

 

“Rosita! Enough. She doesn’t have to explain herself to us. Leave her alone.” Norman scolded his wife and Rosita looked at him in a mix of embarrassment and anger.

 

“Norman I’m just trying to make sure that-“ Rosita tried to explain but Norman just got up from the table, taking his plate with him.

 

“Make sure what Rosita? That she has a perfect nuclear family just like you?” He turned to a shocked Meena who had been watching the whole exchange with mounting confusion. It felt like she had stepped into an already open argument and they were just using her situation to resume it.

 

“Thank you for coming Meena and I hope that my wife didn’t offend you in any way.” Meena gave him a confused smile and rested a comforting hand on her suddenly rolling stomach.

 

“No not at all.” She said softly and Norman gave her tiny smile before glaring at Rosita and storming off into the house. Rosita let out an awkward laugh and tripped over herself as she dashed away from the table and after her furious husband. She brushed past Ash as she hurried past and Ash looked back at her in confusion before shaking her head and heading back over to Meena.

 

Meena smiled in relief at her and finally noticed that Ash was leading a little familiar looking little girl over to their table.

 

“Meena!” She called out and then hurried over to sit next to her, practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Hello little ninja!” Meena greeted her and pulled her into a hug. When she released her she noticed that the little girl was wearing a bathing suit under her sundress.

 

“What are you doing here honey?” She asked curiously and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ash grinning mischievously and looking at something behind them.

 

“We live here silly.” Cora laughed and took a huge bite of the cheesecake that Meena suddenly realized that she had been carrying.

 

“Oh my.” Meena blushed, her heart pounding in her chest as she came to the realization that Johnny must live in this culdesac too, that he must be at this very party, in this backyard.

 

“’Ello Meena.” she heard a familiar heart-stoppingly smooth voice say from behind her and based on the smug look on Ash’s face she knew exactly who it was. She spun around in her seat and came face to face with Johnny in all of his glory. He was wearing a worn pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and his thick black hair was spiked up and styled perfectly. The sun cast a halo of light behind him and she was struck dumb by that crooked smile of his.

 

“H-hello Johnny.”


	4. Too Late to Turn Back Now

Meena felt like her heart jumped into her throat the moment her baby blue eyes locked with the warm brown eyes of her favorite late night diner customer, but quickly sunk back into her stomach as soon as his eyes slid south and widened when they came to her stomach. Reflexively Meena’s hand slid down to cup her rounded belly and they stared at each other silently for what felt like forever. 

 

Behind her Ash was glaring frantically at him, her eyes wide with horror as she watched her handsome British neighbor flounder like a fish out of water. From the look in his eyes he had somehow missed the very apparent fact that Meena was pregnant. She had not counted on him being so thick that he wouldn’t notice that. She gestured frantically for him to say something because she could practically see Meena pulling away from him.

 

_Say something you idiot._ She practically screamed with her expression until Johnny finally got the message and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

 

“P-Pregnant.” He stumbled over the word and Ash’s head hit the table in despair. He winced when Meena’s previously open expression hardened and her arms tightened over her stomach as if trying to shield it from him.

 

**Mayday! Mayday!** Alarm bells were roaring in Johnny’s head as his brain frantically scrambled for something to say, anything to save this moment with the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

 

“Wait! I-I mean. That’s not wot I meant. I just didn’t notice tha’ the other night.” He was scrambling. He knew it, Ash knew it, Hell even his own daughter was giving him a thoroughly unimpressed look.

 

“You didn’t notice… that I’m…pregnant?” Meena raised her eyebrows in disbelief and beads of sweat started to gather on the back of his neck. Johnny glanced at Ash for assistance but the fiery woman was looking stubbornly down at her plate, acting like she didn’t even know him.

 

“Well y-ya were behind the counter a-and ya were so beautiful I just… well I was lookin’ at yer eyes instead.” He tried to smile but it just turned into a painful attempt at a grin. Meena just stared at him for a second before her cheeks blossomed into a bright pink and her smile softened.

 

“Really?” She whispered and the breath practically rushed out of Johnny’s chest, his relief was practically palpable.

 

“I mean yeah.” He gulped loudly and nervously sat on the bench next to her so that he was facing her, “Ya look real nice today.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

This time she was smiling and blushing, her arms relaxed instead of guarding. Ash exchanged relieved looks with Cora and then resumed munching on her chips, watching their conversation like it was her favorite movie.

 

Meena fiddled with her dress nervously and Johnny found himself desperately hoping that he wasn’t going to fuck it up any more than he almost had. To his surprise, Meena was the first one to break the silence that had settled between the two of them.

 

“If I had known you were going to be here I would have brought pie instead of cheesecake.” She giggled and suddenly Johnny was relaxed again, his nerves had cooled down enough that he could return to his normal suave self. He snatched up her fork with a snarky smile and leaned over to steal a bite of the cheesecake off her plate, her amused laughter making his heart stutter in his chest. He winked at her as he shoved the fork in mouth but his playfulness disappeared as soon as the confection hit his tastebuds.

 

“Oh my god.” He whispered and looked down at his fork like in utter bewilderment before turning his attention back to her where she sat, eagerly waiting for his opinion, “Meena this is the best cheesecake tha’ I ‘ave ever ‘ad.”

 

Meena turned bright red at his compliment and nervously fiddled with her ringlets. His smile softened and he opened his mouth to either shower her with more compliments or beg for more cheesecake, he hadn’t decided, but suddenly she gasped out loud and grabbed her stomach.

 

Every fatherly instinct that he had honed since the day that Cora was born flared to life and he and Ash both hovered over her semi-frantically.

 

“Meena?! Are ya okay?” He asked as Ash practically leapt over the picnic table to come to her rescue. Before Meena could get a word in edgewise Ash had joined Johnny in fussing over her and her timid voice couldn’t make it over theirs.

 

“Something’s wrong.” Ash declared and turned her attention over to Johnny as the two began to frantically debate about what was wrong and what they could do.

 

“Why does there ‘ave to be summit wrong? Maybe it’s just some normal cramps or summit.” Johnny nervously ran his fingers through his hair, effectively messing it up.

 

“ _Oye pendejo,_ she’s having twins. There is no normal here.” Ash hissed out and Johnny’s tan face paled and his brown eyes popped open so wide that it looked like they might fly out of his skull.

 

“TWINS?! Why doesn’t anyone tell me these things!” His voice went a little high with his anxiety and he quickly turned to his daughter who was watching the whole scene unfold while she shoved Cheetos into her mouth.

 

“Cora, love. Go get a glass a’ water fer Meena eh?” She nodded and dashed away into the house to retrieve the water, despite Meena’s weak protests. Meena watched the sweet girls dash away and then turned back to where Johnny was pacing and Ash was trailing after him, throwing out worst case scenarios and steadily driving the poor man into a frenzy. Meena let out a frustrated sigh and waited until Johnny came by her again before she grabbed his hand in a gentle but firm grip, effectively stopping them both in their tracks.

 

Slowly she placed his hand on her stomach and waited for a second until a familiar fluttering pressed up against his palm. Johnny melted into a British puddle immediately, kneeling so that he was eye level with her belly. His hands shook slightly as another little kick fluttered against his fingers.

 

“Ash! Ash look the baby kicked.” He whispered as if anything louder than a whisper would somehow ruin the moment. Ash took up residence next to him and grinned at Meena’s belly when her friend guided her hand next to where Johnny’s was practically glued to her bump.

 

“Awwww!” Ash gushed as soon as the little flutters started up again, “ _Hola queridos_.”

 

Meena rolled her eyes at them and let out a heavy sigh, “Now that I have your attention, it was just a kick to the kidney. The imps are getting restless.” She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at their sheepish looks but she couldn’t hide the smile that was blooming across her face. The perfect cure for frantic parents turned out to be kicking babies. Who would have thought?

 

“What’s going on over here? Everything okay?” Meena looked up to see that their little display had caught the attention of all of the adults, who were now jogging over to check up on them. Buster was the first to arrive, his kind face screwed up with concern, but Meena just met his look with a contented smile and gestured to her stomach.

 

“Oh nothing big. Just a little kick.” She shrugged, a little embarrassed now that all of the attention was on her. Buster smiled in relief and in seconds Meena was surrounded by eager parents asking to feel the kicks. After everyone, even Mike, had a turn placing their hand on her stomach and cooing over how strong the little babies were going to be, Meena was starting to feel even more restless than before. Thankfully a distraction in the form of Cora bursting through the wall of adoring parents with a glass of water.

 

Meena thanked her and quickly took the glass, gulping down the refreshing liquid eagerly until the glass was empty and she was feeling much better. Using her newfound energy she pushed herself up onto her feet, swaying precariously for a second before strong arms steadied her. She looked to her side to find Johnny smiling worriedly at her as he continued to support her.

 

“Thanks Johnny.” She sighed and let him lead her away from the now chattering crowd. Meena vaguely deciphered their conversations and surmised that she had inspired a trip down memory lane for everyone and they were now immersed in stories of their beloved children. Meena winced again as one of the twins delivered a particularly grumpy kick straight to her bladder. She gripped Johnny’s arm tightly and let out another little gasp that had him descending back into a panicked headspace.

 

“Relax. Relax. They’re just a little restless today. I’m fine.” Johnny nodded but he didn’t seem overly convinced as he lead her over to a comfortable looking patio chair that invited her to sit down and enjoy. Meena indulged the suddenly overprotective Johnny and let him lower her into the chair. The relief from aches that she had forgotten were bothering her brought a content sigh from her lips and she relaxed back into the cushions. Johnny settled himself next to her on a lawn chair and when he didn’t give any impression that he was going to leave, Meena engaged him in conversation.

 

Ash was halfway through a story about Hendrix’s first word when she realized that Meena and Johnny had all but disappeared. She scanned the yard, making note of the fact that her rambunctious son had escaped timeout and was engaged in a furious water battle with the other children. It didn’t take her long to find Johnny and Meena in their new perch on the patio furniture and for a second she considered going over to join them, if only to satisfy to her own curiosity, but when she saw the positively enamored look on Johnny’s face as he listened to Meena talk, she decided that it was probably better to leave the love birds alone. She would never admit it but she had begun to worry about the solitary lifestyle of her British friend, but then Meena had come stumbling upon their little family and filled in a space that she didn’t even know was empty. Already she was attached to the curvy mother-to-be, but then again so was everyone else that she met. Meena just had a way of making people fall in love with her with just a shy smile and some kind words.

 

Meena felt her eyes grow heavy as she listened to Johnny talk about the family garage that he owned and operated and despite her valiant attempts to keep herself awake her body finally succumbed to sleep and she drifted off into an impromptu nap with Johnny’s smooth voice as a lullaby.

 

When Johnny saw that his companion had fallen asleep he just chuckled and grabbed a blanket off of a nearby chair so that he could cover her. Delicately he spread the blanket over her form and he felt his heart burst in his chest when she cuddled into the blanket’s warmth and murmured unintelligibly. He sat in his chair for a second, watching her as she slept peacefully, somehow ignoring the sounds of shrieking children. Her warm mocha skin reminded him of milk chocolate, which was perfect for her because of the innate sweetness associated with the candy. Her dark hair fell down from her head in large curls that he desperately wanted to feel, just to see if they were nearly as silky as they looked. His fingers twitched at the thought but thankfully he was able to control himself and instead of focusing on the beauty before him he decided to sort through the mess of emotions that she brought out in him.

 

He was wrenched from his deep thoughts when a small, calloused hand clapped down on his shoulder and pulled gently. Johnny looked up to find Ash giving him a knowing smirk as he stood and allowed her to lead him away from her sleeping friend and back over to their neighbors. “You know you’re a real creeper for watching her sleep right?” She joked and shoved him playfully, earning an amused chuckle from Johnny.

 

“I can’t ‘elp it if I worry bout ‘er ‘ealth. She’s bloody pregnant for ‘eaven’s sake.” He tried to casually brush off her probing and Ash fixed him with a look that clearly stated that she knew he was trying to feed her some bullshit but she was willing to let it go for now. Johnny was thankful that she didn’t bring the topic up for the rest of the day as he chatted with Buster about the church and gushed over video games with Eddie. He had always been a little boy at heart and it wasn’t often that he got to indulge his love for video games, having two jobs and a little girl to take care of would do that to a man. 

 

Despite how much he enjoyed talking with his neighbors/surrogate family, he couldn’t help himself as he periodically glanced over to where Meena was still curled up in her chair, sleeping peacefully. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that a woman he met in a diner would capture his attention so entirely. A familiar tingling in his chest reminded him that he was falling into dangerous territory with Meena, not to mention the fact that she was pregnant with someone else’s children and he had a daughter of his own to raise. Hell, he didn’t even know if she was single, although the way that Ash was not so subtly encouraging him to woo her was a pretty solid sign that she was. Johnny let out a frustrated groan and ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time that day, driving it to another level of messy, and resolved to stop thinking about the mess that was his love life for the rest of the afternoon.

 

His resolve lasted until the sky darkened and the kids started pestering their parents to break out the fireworks and sparklers as per tradition. Johnny laughed when his Cora leapt onto his back and attached herself to him until he relented and accompanied Buster and Norman to retrieve the pyrotechnics. Just as he slipped into the house and made his way to the garage, the woman that had occupied his thoughts chose that moment to finally awaken.

 

Meena blinked rapidly as she slowly drifted back into the land of consciousness, feeling pleasantly rested and comfortable in her spot. For a moment she considered surrendering to the land of sleep once more, but that idea quickly fled when her brain decided to remind her that she was at a neighborhood barbecue, not in her own home. Embarrassed with herself for falling asleep so easily, Meena quickly sat up and went about trying to extricate herself from the tempting cushion of the chair. She was struggling to get up when help arrived in the form of two pairs of strong arms gripping her arms and helping lift her onto her own two feet. Meena sighed in relief when she finally steadied herself, cursing her fluctuating balance for leaving her slightly helpless. She grinned to her saviors and found Rosita and Ash smiling back at her affectionately.

 

“Enjoy your _siesta chica_?” Ash teased and Meena went bright red as embarrassment flooded through her once more. Before she could apologize Rosita gently smacked Ash’s arm and playfully scolded her.

 

“You know as well as any other woman that being pregnant is exhausting. Don’t you tease this sweet girl about getting some much needed rest.” Ash held her arms up in surrender and Meena dissolved into a fit of giggled as she watched the comical display of mothering that reminded her of her own overprotective mother.

 

“Thank you Rosita.” She let the petite woman wrap an arm around her waist with a smile and for a moment Rosita’s smile looked a little sad as she gazed up at Meena, her eyes glistening with some unspoken apology. Meena just gave her a nod and the moment flitted away like a butterfly. Meena looked around and her eyes widened when she realized that the sky had darkened and the evening air had gotten cooler.

 

“How long was I asleep for?” She asked incredulously but all she received in reply was a bark of laughter from Ash as she wrapped her other arm around Meena and the two women led her over to where Eddie, Gunter and Mike were awkwardly standing around the children. Mike looked vaguely uncomfortable as the two exuberant men tried to drag him into their discussion. Mike was quite obviously out of place with them and when she and her escorts walked up Meena thought she saw relief in his expression before it was replaced by his familiar aloof look. Nonetheless Meena gave him a smile of the same caliber that she gave Eddie and Gunter. The small man may be a little rough around the edges but Meena suspected that there was more to him than a suit and a surly attitude. Her musings were interrupted as the children roared various shrieks of excitement and began swarming Johnny, Buster and Norman as they arrived with boxers of sparklers and a few small fireworks.

 

Meena laughed as she watched the three men wade through the excited kids over to the concrete patio where everything had been cleared in preparation for the fireworks. Meena felt her heart give a little thump of excitement when Johnny caught sight of her and his expression brightened substantially. She barely had time to smile back at him before he was being forced to hand out handfuls of sparklers to the kids. Rosita saw the potential arguments surfacing in her children and quickly released Meena to go wrangle her hoard of blonde beasts. Meena admired the way that she made sure each kid had the same amount of sparklers before letting Norman light them with his lighter.

 

The yard was filled with laughter and yells of delight as the kids danced around with the sparklers, lighting up the rapidly darkening sky with sparks of light and joy. Meena wrapped her arm around Ash’s shoulders and squeezed gently as her heart burst with happiness just from the sight of such childish freedom. With the kids sufficiently distracted Buster and Mike began setting up the bigger fireworks, bickering lightheartedly as hey went about it and Johnny came over to Ash and Meena with three spare sparklers that he had spared from the kids. Meena gratefully accepted hers, the narrow stick reminding her of her own childhood in a way that made her heart swell impossibly bigger in her chest. Ash whipped out a lighter and released Meena so that she could light her sparkler and join the screeching children as they raced around the yard, chasing each other and drawing patterns in the dark night air. Meena turned to Johnny and let him place the tip of his sparkler against her so that his lighter could light them up at the same time.

 

The sparklers burst to life so suddenly that Meena jumped a little in surprise and tore her eyes away from Johnny so that she could watched the jumping heat consume her sparkler. A little laigh burst from her unbidden and she looked up at Johnny with such joy in her blue eyes that Johnny was stuck dumb staring at her. She swirled the sparkler around and the light danced over her features in a way that made her seem even more mysterious and beautiful than she already was. Johnny felt his breath catch in his chest as he watched her looking all around her at the pleasant chaos.

 

Meena’s sparkler died down to a soft light as she rested her free hand on her stomach and looked down at her growing children with such reverence that it was practically palpable. If she hadn’t already known from her experience with Ash and her brand new home, that moment would have been the deciding factor. She had truly found the perfect place for her little family to grow and flourish. She felt tears pricks at the edges of her vision as she looked up at Johnny, earning a soft smile that made her inside quiver pleasantly, and she was struck by the thought that maybe she was meant to come here and join this culdesac family not only for her children’s sake but also her heart’s.

 

And then as if the universe was confirming her musings, the backyard light up with a myriad of colors and fireworks burst into the sky like flares. Johnny’s expression softened as the colors washed over both of them, and almost unconsciously he stepped closer to her, taking a moment to breath her in as she watched the fireworks with open awe. He found himself unable to deny the feelings that she evoked in him and the realization that he had already fallen so deep hit him like a truck as her soft hand wormed its way into his and secured him in a strong grip. He looked down at their joined hands and then back up at her face, which was now looking at him with a smile so soft and full of hope that it was all he could do to take in another breath.

 

Yeah he was definitely in love.


	5. Take Me to Church

“Are you sure about this church baby girl?” Leslie Jones asked as she helped her daughter up the steps, a strong arm wrapped around Meena’s waist. Her brown eyes looked over the older building that was located just blocks away from Meena’s new culdesac and she made note of the dated architecture, the peeling paint and the cracks that ran along one of the pillars at the entrance.

 

“Mom have an open mind okay? The pastor is one of my neighbors, he’s a very sweet man and the least that I could do is go to his church service.” Meena sighed in exasperation and gave her mom a pleading look before she led her family into the church. One section of the pews was blocked off by a tarp and a construction rig and the pews were a little old but the church was very charming and clean. Meena let her mom lead her down the aisle to an open row where she waited for her grandparents to get settled before  settling herself between her mother and her grandfather.

 

She was looking at the detailing in the stain glass windows when she felt her grandfather’s warm hand patted her thigh through her dress. She turned to him with a smile and braced herself for the oncoming comments about the shabbiness of the church. She loved her grandfather, she really did but he was the pickiest man on the face of the planet, the complete opposite of her easygoing grandmother who was currently humming to herself as she took her knitting out of her purse. The woman could be happy anywhere it was a miracle. 

 

Her grandfather let out a huff and raised his eyebrows at her, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. “Why aren’t we at our church again?” He groused and Meena let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her stomach reflexively as if it would calm her down.

 

“Because I want to try this one today Grandpa.” She smiled but he just crossed his arms and let out another grumpy huff. 

 

“Pastor Reynolds is going to wonder where I am and I’m stuck here in this rundown excuse for a church.” He grumbled to himself and Meena looked to her mother for some help but Leslie just rolled her eyes and gave her a little shrug. Officially on her own, Meena decided to resort to the only thing that was working right now. She started to cry.

 

She felt terrible for working her grandfather’s emotions like this but her feet were swollen, her back ached and she did not have her usual patience to calm him right now. Her grandfather immediately tensed up when the first tear rolled down her cheek and looked around frantically for help but miraculously his daughter was suddenly talking to the people in front of her and his wife was busily knitting beside him. 

 

“Oh Meena. Honeygirl don’t cry please. It’s a very lovely church. Just wonderful. Can’t wait for this Moon fellow’s sermon.” He tried desperately to placate her, wrapping her hand in both of his in what he hoped was a comforting way. Meena tried to stop the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks like rivers but found that she couldn’t. She grunted in frustration and began furiously wiping at them in an effort to stave off any sobs that could possibly break through.

 

After a few minutes she finally got herself under control with the help of a few tissues from her mother’s purse and big hug from her mother. She was at least grateful that her emotional outburst had occurred in church where she could at least pass it off as being emotional about the sermon of forgiveness that Pastor Moon was preaching. She had to admit that his sermon was different from what she was used to in a good way but she couldn’t help her eye from wandering to the rest of the crowd stuffed into the pews.

 

She caught sight of the Tenny family sitting near her own family and she couldn’t help but smile at how Norman was obviously passed out in the corner of the pew, but Rosita had yet to notice as she was working to hush her five children as they bickered amongst themselves. In their matching church clothes Meena had to admit that she could barely tell them apart from each other and she wondered if it would be that hard for her to tell her own twins apart when they were born.

 

Meena giggled as she watched one of Rosita’s little girls spin around in the pew and survey the audience as if looking for her next victim. When she caught Meena staring at her she gave her a tentative smile as she sunk down in her seat until only her eyes were peeking over the back, still watching Meena. Meena gave her a little wave and then lost sight of her as the congregation stood for the final song. She let her family help her to her feet and sung as softly as she could, trying desperately to keep her singing talents a secret in a new church.

 

In her family’s regular church her grandfather and mother had made sure that every single person knew that she had the voice of an angel and most times during the songs a lot of attention would be focused on her, waiting for some miracle to burst forth from her lips. Unfortunately she was much to shy under their scrutiny and always managed to stumble over the words or just stare at her feet until the song was over and she could once more hide behind her mother in the pew.

 

When the service ended, Meena gratefully sat back down in the pew while her family stood and socialized politely with the other churchgoers that were lingering. While they were strangers, they were just as welcoming as their normal church and Meena got so many blessings for her children that she could barely remember everyone that had approached her. Finally the church cleared out enough that Meena could stand comfortably and look around for Buster.

 

She wanted to congratulate him on the wonderful service and let him know that she and her family had stopped by to see him preach. She absolutely refused to leave without talking to Buster, it was just how she was raised and as a result she found herself wandering through the church trying to find the short grey-haired man. She was just about to pass the confessional when suddenly the door to the small chamber burst open and the last person that Meena expected to see went stomping angrily away.

 

Meena almost called out a greeting to Ash but the fiery woman had a look of death on her face as she slipped into the crowd and disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared. Meena felt her heart drop a little as she continued to search the crowd for her friend’s face, to no avail. Something was obviously wrong with Ash, and though she had her own problems to deal with she couldn’t help but feel the strong urge to do anything and everything for the woman that had first made her feel like a part of the family. Ash was her first friend since the debacle with Daniel and she treasured her just a little bit more than everyone else.

 

Suddenly her original quarry, Buster Moon, stepped out of the other compartment of the confessional, looking weary and a little frustrated. Obviously something had happened between the two of them but by the way that Buster immediately started smiling his showman’s smile when he saw her she knew that she would get nothing from the man. 

 

Meena went in to shake his hand but was taken by surprise when the shorter man pulled her in for a tight hug instead. She awkwardly patted his back and let out a relieved breath when he finally released her. Hugging had become a little awkward and painful for her back when she had to bend over her stomach to be pulled in tight so she avoided or modified them as much as she could.

 

“Meena! So good to see you. Did you enjoy the service?” He gently steered her away from the confession booth with a firm hand on her lower back and as they walked back to where her family was waiting at the church’s entrance they chatted amicably. However, Meena would not easily forget what she had seen and if Buster was going to keep the secret she needed to go to the source and find Ash. Though by the way that she stormed out of the church Meena wasn’t so sure that she wanted to know the reason.

 

Her family chatted with Buster for a few moments before her mother once again had an arm wrapped around her and was helping her down the stirs. Ever since she had started to show everyone had been treating her like she could fall apart at the slightest touch and though it got annoying she learned long ago that she was born into a stubborn family and there was no way that she could convince them otherwise. Meena let out a heavy sigh but nonetheless gave her mother a grateful smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

They strolled slowly through the parking lot, her mother and grandmother heatedly discussing the Sunday meal that they had planned for when they got back to Meena’s home while her grandfather had Meena’s arm securely wrapped around elbow.

 

“That was a… nice service.” He said gruffly, obviously trying to hide his distaste for change for her sake. Meena felt her heart warm at his attempt to overcome his usual grumpiness in order to reassure her. Taking pity on him, she squeezed his hand and leaned down to bestow a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thanks Grandpa.” She said sweetly and his stooped posture perked up slightly at her touch. She giggled to herself as he escorted her to the car with a new spring in his step and made sure to open her door for her. Meena gripped the edge of the roof of the car tightly and slowly lowered herself into the seat, grunting when she let gravity do the work and she plopped down safely into the cushioned seat.

 

Her grandfather shut the door for her before joining her grandmother in the back seat. Her mother fired up their old Cadillac and they made their way back to Meena’s house, her mother blasting old R & B the whole way. When they finally got back to her house, Meena leveraged herself out of the car just in time to catch Johnny’s old black truck as it pulled into the driveway one door down from her.

 

Her eyes lit up and she quickly patted down her dress and her hair, cursing the way that the static from her seat had messed up her perfectly curled hair. Deciding that she was as good as it was gonna get, she waddled over to where Cora was hopping out of the car and chasing her soccer ball around as her father unloaded a bag heavy with sport’s gear.

 

When Johnny turned around and caught sight of her coming up their driveway, he almost dropped the sports equipment in his surprise and delight. His face was lit up by a bright smile and from the way that he immediately started walking to meet her she could tell that he was happy to see her. She was about to say something when suddenly a blur of turquoise slammed into her side and wrapped her in a strong embrace.

 

She let out a huff of breath and Johnny’s face went through a billion different types of fear as he watched his daughter nearly tackle her, “Meena!!” Cora squealed in delight and Meena chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Cora to return her hug. Johnny huffed out a sigh of relief and fixed his daughter with a stern look.

 

“Cora. We talked abaht this. Meena is pregnant and ya gotta be careful with ‘er. We daan’t wanna ‘urt ‘er babies now do we?” Cora winced and looked up at Meena, her bright green eyes pleading with her for forgiveness.

 

“I’m sorry Meena.” Her lip trembled on the precipice of a sob and Meena’s eyes widened as she quickly tried to assuage the little girl’s fears.

 

“Oh no it’s alright Cora honey.” She stroked the girl’s braided hair and tightened her hug until the tears faded from her eyes to be replaced with a big smile that melted Meena’s heart, “How was your game today?”

 

Cora immediately forgot about her blunder and launched into an exaggerated tale of how she had single-handedly fought off an army of zombies in order to score the winning goal. Meena caught Johnny smiling and rolling his eyes in a way that a father who was often on the other end of these far-fetched tales. Deciding to let Meena in on the actual events he spoke up.

 

“She scored the winning goal in the game today.” He helpfully supplied and Meena nodded in recognition, her smile only growing as Cora then proceeded to demonstrate her victory dance which was a mix of an oddly executed worm and a lot of flailing. Meena let out a musical laugh and was soon joined in by Johnny’s deep chuckle.

 

“That’s wonderful Cora. She glanced back at her house where her family was not-so-subtly watching the interaction from the porch of her house. She blushed a little when her mother sent her an exuberant thumbs up. She quickly spun around to find that Johnny hadn’t seen her family watching them and was instead watching his daughter as she continued to dance around their yard.

 

“I’m having some family over for a get together today and I was wondering if you two would… like to stop by…” She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gave him a shy smile.

 

“Oh… we wouldnae wanna intrude on you and yer family.” He started to protest but was quickly interrupted by Cora’s excited yell as she leapt up from the grass and rushed over to Meena once more.

 

“Really? A party? Oh daddy can we please go.” She turned her big green eyes to her father who faltered slightly and then easily crumbled when Meena added her own baby blues to the pleading look.

 

“If it’s alright wif ya Meena, we’d love to join ya.” He smiled and Cora screeched in excitement as she sprinted towards their small house, yelling something about calling the first shower. Johnny chuckled and adjust the sports bag on his shoulder.

 

“We’ll be over as soon as we get showered and dressed.” He smiled and Meena blushed as the unbidden image of Johnny naked and surrounded by steam popped up in her head. Flustered, she felt her face heat up and she began slowly backing down the driveway, trying desperately not to trip and make a fool of herself.

 

“O-oh yes um okay.” She mumbled nervously and them turned around to hurry back towards her house. she rolled her eyes when her mother hurriedly ushered her grandparents into the house so it would look like they hadn’t been eavesdropping. She stepped up onto her porch and cast one more look at the house on the other side of Johnny’s where she knew Ash lived. The house was dark except for flashing lights in the garage and a beat up van with the painting of a rocker playing guitar while surrounded by lightning.

 

She felt a slight pull in her stomach as she thought about Ash and how upset she had seemed at the church earlier. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text, inviting her and her family to the get together. She stared at it for a second, hoping for an immediate reply despite knowing how unlikely it was. When her screen remained empty she sighed and went into the house, intent on changing out of her fancy clothes and into something more comfortable.

 

When she walked inside she found her mother and grandmother already bustling around the kitchen, preparing food that they had bought the day before. They stopped when she came in and looked up at her with knowing glances but Meena just gave them an exasperated glare and continued on to her room so she could change before her uncle and aunt showed up with their kids for the Sunday get together. 

 

As soon as Meena turned to go back into her house Johnny had frantically finished gathering up Cora’s soccer gear and raced into the house. He could hear his daughter singing happily in the shower so he busied himself with putting away their gear. When he saw her tiny giggling form streak past him clad in her monkey towel and he just chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

 

As usual the bathroom mirror was covered in little drawings that she had done in the steam and he took a moment to look them over before shedding his clothes and jumping into the shower. When he emerged a few minutes later feeling refreshed and clean he found Cora sitting on the couch in her favorite jean shorts and a colorful jersey from her favorite women’s soccer team.

 

“Hey Munchkin why don’t you find a pack of your CapriSun’s to bring over to Meena’s house while I get dressed.” He called as he passed the living room on the way to his room. He got a noncommittal grunt as a reply but he just rolled his eyes and continued to his room.

 

He quickly slipped on his lucky boxers, his nicest pair of jeans with only one rip and no grease stains and then stood glaring at his closet, daring it to offer up a shirt worthy of this family get together. Ten minutes later when Cora wandered into her father’s room, sipping on her third CapriSun he was still staring at his closet, this time with less of a glare and more of a pleading look. 

 

“Daddy put a shirt on.” She whined and hopped up onto her dad’s bed and watched him start sifting through his shirt collection. After a few minutes he pulled out a green flannel and a white t-shirt and hurriedly began pulling them on. Cora just loudly sipped the rest of her drink out of the container and kicked her feet impatiently while she waited for her father to style his hair and put on a little cologne. When he was finished he turned to her and spread his arms wide, looking for her approval.

 

“How do I look Munchkin?” He asked, giving her a little twirl that made her giggle and jump off of the bed and onto the floor.

 

“Like a dad. Now let’s gooooo.” She groaned and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room and into the hall where her box of CapriSun’s was waiting. She gathered it up in her arms like it was a precious baby, slipped on her flip flops and threw open the front door. Johnny hurriedly threw on his old Converse as he watched Cora dash off towards Meena’s house which was now surrounded by three other cars, one of which was a minivan.

 

Once his shoes were on he hurriedly locked the door and ran after Cora, calling for her to wait, which she steadfastly ignored as she made her way up to the porch and stretched up to ring the doorbell. Johnny finally caught up to her just as the door was opened by an older woman who looked just like Meena but without the light freckles on her face. He was still trying to catch his breath so he just smiled while Cora gave her a huge grin and thrust out her tiny hand.

 

“My name’s Cora and this is my daddy. Meena invited us to her party.” She said eagerly, showing the woman her CapriSun box as if it was evidence of their invitation. The woman’s smile just grew as she stepped aside to admit them.

 

“Well hello there sweetie pie. You two come right in now, Meena is just finishing up in the kitchen but we’ve got plenty of food.” Cora dashed right in and Johnny quickly lost sight of her as he got swept up into a surprise hug by the woman who was obviously Meena’s mother.

 

“Oh um… ‘ello ma’am. My name is Johnny Bannerton. I live just a couple ‘ouses down.” He got out in a gasp of breath as she practically squeezed him to the point of death. Suddenly fresh air flowed back into his lungs as she released him and he was left feeling strangely bereft.

 

“I’m Leslie Jones, I’m Meena’s mother. Now you come right in and make yourself a plate because you need to put some meat on those bones young man.” She admonished him as she led him further into the house. Suddenly Johnny was experiencing something like one of the neighborhood barbeques, but on a whole other level. In the living room three men were practically glued to the football game while a clan of children surrounded Cora as she handed out CapriSuns. Johnny felt a little flutter in his heart as he watched his daughter blend in with the kids so easily before he was yanked forward to an enormous dining table which was completely covered in food.

 

His gaped at the table as Leslie grabbed a paper plate and began loading it with a little bit of everything. When she finally handed it to him, Johnny just stared down at it with wide eyes and then looked back at her, feeling vaguely lost as to how he was going to be able to eat all of that food. Leslie just patted him on the cheek like he was a small child and disappeared into the busy and noisy kitchen. Johnny thought that he caught sight of Meena in the kitchen but in the chaos he couldn’t be quite sure, so he wandered past the living room and out into the modest backyard.

 

He settled down on a picnic table and watched as the children went running around in the grass like little heathens, playing some imaginary game that he couldn’t quite understand. As long as it kept them occupied and happy he didn’t really care. 

 

He was halfway through his plate and watching the game out of the corner of his eye when an older gentleman appeared in the doorway. Johnny smiled tentatively but the old man’s face never flickered away from the stony serious glare. Slowly and deliberately he stepped out on the back patio and closed the sliding door, effectively cutting them off from the rest of the adults and any listening ears. He hobbled over to where Johnny was sitting and sat down on the bench opposite of him, leveling him with a glare.

 

“What’s your name boy?” He suddenly huffed out and Johnny put down the bite of baked beans that he had been about to shove into his mouth, sensing that this was about to be the start of an interrogation.

 

“My name is Johnny Bannerton sir.” He tried to sound confident but there was something about the look the old man was giving him coupled with his nervous attraction to Meena that made him falter slightly.

 

“You interested in my granddaughter?” He suddenly asked, completely ignoring Johnny’s answer and effectively throwing him into a confused daze.

 

“Um I… wait wot?” Johnny shook his head, trying to make sense of how their conversation had taken such a turn.

 

“Because my angel has been through too much heartbreak and I’m not going to sit by and   let you waltz in here like a peacock and mess everything up again.” He kept ranting, completely ignoring Johnny’s confused look as he tried to follow exactly where the conversation was heading.

 

“Sir I don’t… I’m not sure wot we’re talkin’ bout anymore.” He sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair, looking around for some kind of escape.

 

“So she hasn’t told you about him yet hm?” Meena’s grandfather seemed to deflate slightly, his anger refocusing instead of receding. This grabbed Johnny’s attention and he leaned forward slightly, forgetting about his food and the party around them.

 

“Who?” He lowered his voice slightly, for some reason getting the impression that he was about to be let in on a big secret. He usually wasn’t one to gossip but this seemed like something important and if it had to do with Meena and her wellbeing, then he couldn’t help himself.

 

“The father of my great grandbabies, his name is-“

 

“His name was Daniel.” Meena’s voice interrupted her grandfather and both men leapt away from each other, Johnny focussing on his food all of the sudden while her grandfather pretended to be watching the kids as the played in the grass. Meena didn’t fall for it for one second.

 

She dealt with her grandfather first, waddling over to him and gesturing towards the house with her free hand, “If you’re done airing my dirty laundry mom wants everybody to come in for dessert.”

 

She fixed him with a stern look and he scrambled to his feet as fast as he could, limping quickly into the house and shutting the sliding glass door behind him, effectively abandoning Johnny to his fate, alone with an irate pregnant woman. Johnny watched him go longingly and then slowly turned back to Meena who looked slightly less intimidating when he realized that she was holding a slice of apple pie. He smiled sheepishly up at her and accepted the pie when she handed it to him.

 

He couldn’t help but admire how she looked in that moment, despite the fact that she still had a slightly frustrated look on her face. She was wearing a pair of overalls that were rolled up to her calves with a red and white striped shirt underneath. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and strands of her hair curled around her face and danced across her dark freckles happily. He felt his heart pound frantically in his chest and he felt himself sink deeper into the confusing mess of feeling that he always found himself tangled in when he was around Meena.

 

And then she let out a heavy sigh and her tense form crumbled under some unseen pressure that made her slump against the table and hold her head in her hands. Johnny quickly reached out and grabbed one of her hands in hers. She looked up, revealing a weak smile as she clasped his hand in her shaky grip. He tried to give her an encouraging smile in return but his worry seemed to seep through and tears started to spring up in her eyes.

 

“His name was Daniel and we had been dating since high school. We moved in together after high school and I thought we were happy for the longest time until two months ago when I found out I was pregnant.” She took a deep steadying breath and looked up at the ceiling, obviously trying to stave off the tears that were already running down her cheeks.

 

“He was my first e-everything and when I found out I was so h-happy because I thought that he was going to be there with me, that we would be a f-family… but when I told him he went crazy. He d-demanded that I get…get an… an abortion.” Her free hand fell down to her stomach and rubbed it soothingly though he wasn’t sure if it was for the babies or for herself. Johnny’s grip tightened at the thought that the father of her children could have possibly asked her to do such a thing against her will.

 

“I told him that I could n-never do that and he just went quiet. So quiet. And when I woke up the next m-morning he was gone, he had taken e-everything that was his or that he th-thought was his.” She squeezed his hand gently and then took a deep breath, her posture straightening as her confidence and more importantly her determination came back into her eyes.

 

“So I moved in with my family for a little bit and then I moved here. I gave myself a fresh start. I gave **us** a fresh start. And I told myself that I wouldn’t give Daniel the chance to hurt **my**  children the way that he hurt me.”

 

Johnny released her hand and quickly stood up so that he could come around to the other side of the table and gather her into his embrace. She seemed surprised for a second before her arms came around to hold him tight, her form shaking slightly as she tried to gather herself again. He let her lean on him for a few more minutes, staying silent as he held her close and ran one hand up and down her back soothingly. 

 

He could do nothing but stare down at her forest of dark curly hair and marvel at the hidden strength that this shy, beautiful woman possessed. She had decided to strike out on her own and make a place where she and her children could be safe and happy even after she had been abandoned by the man that she loved. Meena was the strongest woman that he had ever met and he was irrevocably enamored with her.

 

Just as he came to this revelation Meena pulled back and wiped at her remaining tears to reveal a watery smile that made his heart thump hard in his chest. He stared down at her like she was the stars, the moon and the sky and she looked up with that wonderful smile. A yell from the children just a couple feet away broke him out of his daze and he realized that Meena’s backyard during a family dinner was not the best place to reveal any feelings that he might be having about her. Johnny looked around for some kind of distraction, anything that would steer them in a happier and less intimate direction.

 

“Yer um… tha’ pie looks delicious.” He fumbled over his words as he released her and sat down in front of the pie, his tastebuds watering as he looked at it. He was pulled away from the tempting confection by a sweeter sound as Meena’s giggles filled the air and simultaneously lifted his heart and the mood around them. He smiled up at her as she walked up to him and gently bent down to cup his face.

 

Johnny felt his breath catch in his chest as her lips came closer to his and he watched with wide eyes as she came closer, only deviating at the last second to bestow a kiss on his cheek that left him tingling with joy and disappointment as his brain demanded that she kiss him properly.

 

“Thank you Johnny. For everything.” She whispered and Johnny had never been more grateful for nosy family members, even they were all crowded around the glass door, blatantly watching their interaction like it was reality TV.


	6. La Llorona

Late on that Sunday evening, long after the sun had sank behind the horizon, Meena stood on her porch gently rubbing her stomach as she watched Johnny carefully walk down the steps and across the culdesac to his house. He was balancing a bag practically overflowing with leftovers in one arm and a peacefully sleeping Cora in the other.

The little girl had run herself to the point of exhaustion in Meena’s backyard and as the other children began to trickle away as their parents left, Cora had crawled into her father’s lap and promptly fell asleep. It had been almost surreal to see the ease with which Johnny wrapped a strong arm around his daughter, securing her small frame against his chest as he continued the conversation he had been having. Meena couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way that his hand rubbed his daughter’s back soothingly as she muffled her gentle snores in his shirt.

Eventually he had declared it time for bed and with the utmost care he clutched Cora to his chest, accepted the bag of leftovers with only a few attempted refusals before finally relenting and shouldering the large bag. Meena had followed him to the door along with her family. He had stood with her as her family piled into their old Cadillac and drove away into the night, and when they had finally disappeared from the culdesac he turned to her with a tentative smile.

“Thank ya. Fer today, fer trustin’ me, fer everythin’.” He whispered, his tanned skin pink with embarrassment as he fumbled with his words, “Cora really needed this. We uh… we daan’t get a lot of family get togethers.”

Meena saw his embarrassed shrug and heard the pain in his words, but his brown eyes were still guarded so she decided to keep the peace and let the little morsel of pain pass. She stepped forward and stroked her hand over Cora’s hair gently, her fingers gently brushing through the waves as Cora snored on.

“You’re welcome.” She whispered back, their sudden proximity making her heart beat a little harder in her chest. Obviously Johnny felt the same because she heard his slight intake of breath and he stared down at her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Maybe we could do this again sometime?” He whispered tentatively, searching her face for her answer before she could even say it, “I… I mean Cora… I mean we would really loike to spend more time wif ya.”

Meena smiled shyly up at him, the air suddenly escaping her lungs as her blood rushed north to turn her face even redder than Johnny’s, “I-I’d like that t-too.”

Johnny’s handsome face broke out into a huge grin and his brown eyes threatened to melt her with the sheer warmth they projected. In response Johnny boldly and very carefully leaned forward to deposit a gentle kiss on her cheek, his lips dangerously close to the corner of her lush mouth. Meena immediately froze and just looked up at him with wide baby blues as he pulled back and began to make his way off of the porch and towards his house.

“Ya kna where to find me.” He winked before turning around and casually strolling away while Meena tried to reboot her brain. She slowly regained function as he walked away, her hand travelling up her face to brush over the spot that he had kissed. She let out a delayed squeak and her face grew impossibly redder as she realized what had just happened.

Johnny had almost kissed her!

Reflexively she turned her gaze towards Ash’s house, a huge part of her wanting to confide in her best friend, to discuss the chaos that was her emotions. To her relief the garage door was open halfway to let in the summer air and light poured out onto the darkened driveway. Quickly Meena darted inside her house, retrieved the cherry pie that she had saved just in case Ash and Hendrix showed up, slipped into her well-used sandals and made her way over to Ash’s house.

As she got closer to the garage she heard a familiar voice weaving a mesmerizing tale as it matched the subtle electric guitar. She slowed her approach and let the haunting music wash over, the emotion and talent behind it striking her very core.

_Que aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_   
_No dejaré de quererte_   
_No dejaré de quererte_

Meena ducked carefully under the garage door and watched as Ash attacked the guitar with passionate ferocity, her raspy, beautiful voice rising with the fervor of her fingers. Though Meena had no idea what she was saying, her high school Spanish failing her in that moment, she was physically struck by the emotion of the song. She settled into an open lawn chair near the doorway, her cherry pie clutched in her hands and her eyes wide as she watched Ash create magic.

_Me subí al pino más alto, Llorona_   
_A ver si te divisaba_   
_Me subí al pino más alto, Llorona_   
_A ver si te divisaba_   
_Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_   
_Al verme llorar, lloraba_   
_Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_   
_Al verme llorar, lloraba_

Ash was so caught up in her music that she had no idea that Meena was watching her, a fact that became readily apparent to the young woman when she caught sight of the streaming tears that were staining her cheeks. Her heart gave a little twang of sympathy, but she was frozen on the spot, unable to move as she was hypnotized by the way Ash’s fingers transformed from vicious warriors to graceful dancers, eliciting the most beautiful, and complicated guitar solo that Meena had ever seen.

_La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona_   
_Todo es pena para mí_   
_La pena y la que no es pena, Llorona_   
_Todo es pena para mí_

Meena felt herself involuntarily moving to the music, her feet giving odd little jerks as they kept up with the rhythm that consumed that little garage. She looked down at her feet in shock and then back up at Ash as she began to sing once more.

_Ayer lloraba por verte, Llorona_   
_Hoy lloro porque te vi_   
_Ayer lloraba por verte, Llorona_   
_Hoy lloro porque te vi_

Meena heard Ash’s voice crack as she emphasized the word ‘hoy’ like it was an actual exclamation of pain. She jumped slightly in her seat, her every instinct urging her to heal whatever pain drove this song in ways that it evoked physical reactions not only in herself, but in Ash, who was consumed by tears and the painful way that her face was screwed up.

_Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_   
_Llorona de azul celeste_   
_Ay de mí, Llorona, Llorona_   
_Llorona de azul celeste_

Suddenly her voice softened but her body remained tensed in anticipation as is bracing for the next part of the song. Meena felt like a hard ball of emotions had formed in her stomach and it only grew as it made its way up to her chest, settling in her heart to wait for whatever Ash’s song promised.

_Que aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_   
_No dejaré de quererte_

Suddenly Ash leapt to her feet and her head dipped over he guitar so that the stray salty tears dropped on its cherry red hide. He dreadlocks flopped down to hide her face and her whole body hunched over as if furiously protecting her vulnerable heart and the words that burst from her traitorous lips.

_Que aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona_   
_No dejaré de quererte_   
_No dejaré de quererte_   
_No dejaré de quererte_

Meena felt the odd feeling in her chest rise with Ash’s voice as she belted that last few lines, her voice reaching new heights in the scope of the song. As suddenly as she had stumbled upon the song, it had ceased and Meena was left tingling in her seat, her own cheeks stained with tears and her chest rising and falling from an invisible exertion. She shook herself out of her daze and began to clap in earnest, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her face red from her tears.

Ash jerked away from her like she had been burned and her head whipped up so fast that her long hair was sent flying through the air. She looked at Meena with teary eyes of the darkest blue that she had ever seen, her entire expression radiating confusion and embarrassment. Frantically, the tiny Latina wiped at her tears, as if she could banish them with pure will, but it was futile; Meena had already seen them.

“Oh Ash! That was amazing. I don’t have any words to describe it!” Meena gushed and Ash sheepishly put her guitar away, her hands shaking slightly from exertion. She tried to strut over to where Meena was seated but her image was effectively broken and she received a knowing smile for her efforts. She plopped down in the other lawn chair and eyed the pie sitting innocently in Meena’s lap.

Meena followed her gaze curiously and giggled when she saw the object of her friend’s desire. She quickly handed over the pie and Ash was practically drooling as she cradled the pie like a precious gift from above. Almost by magic she produced a spoon from her pocket and began ravenously digging into the pastry. Meena watched her in fond exasperation and wondered for a minute how a woman who devoured a pie with a spoon like a maniac could possibly even try to teach her son table manners.

“What’s the occasion?” Ash asked when she had finally calmed down and was no longer shovelling scoops of pie into her mouth like it was the last pie on Earth.

“We had a family party at my house this evening. I texted you…” She prodded gently and a guilty look flashed over Ash’s face before disappearing into neutrality.

“Yeah… Hendrix woke up with an ear infection this morning. I’ve been taking care of him all day.” She shoved another bite of pie into her mouth as Meena’s attention turned towards the sick little boy.

“Oh dear! Is he okay?” She frowned worriedly but Ash brushed away her concern with a grateful look and an affirming hand over Meena’s on the chair’s armrest.

“He’s fine. We caught it early so it should be gone in a couple days. I jsut got him down to sleep about an hour ago. I had to whip up a special tea my mom used to make me just to get the little guy to sleep.” Ash shifted nervously and glanced over at her guitar before looking at Meena.

“Watching my little _ángel_ cry like that obviously had an effect on me. I just had to come out here and vent a little bit.” She shrugged and took a slow bite of pie, glancing at Meena as if trying to determine whether or not Meena bought her cover story.

She didn’t, but once again, she put away her curiosity, only to be brought up another day and focussed back on the amazing performance that she had unwittingly exposed Meena to.

“Speaking of that… you were amazing Ash. I felt every note in my chest like they belonged there. Do you guys play that song when you perform with _The Lance Experiment_?” Ash’s face reflexively twisted up into grin as Meena butchered her boyfriend’s band name, but her eyes were sad and subdued in a way that Meena had never seen before.

“It’s actually _The Lance Experience_. And no... Lance does all the composing and singing. I’m just backup.” Her spoon clanked despondently against the pie pan as she stirred some crumbs and stray cherry filling around in aimless patterns.

“Ash. What I just heard was definitely more than backup.” Meena said, her voice soft but firm and Ash looked up at her with a cautious smile.

“You really think so?” She murmured and Meena tightly gripped her free hand, hoping that her words could contain the absolute confidence that she had in Ash’s talent.

“Ash. You’re a star.” She stated with a happy little smile and Ash quickly yanked her down into a brief hug before releasing her to once again happily scarf down her pie. Knowing that was the closest to a thank you that she was going to get, Meena tried to relax back into her chair and find a way to work her emotional turmoil into the conversation. She agonized in silence for a few minutes and Ash watched her expectantly out of the corner of her eye. When another few minutes of inaction had passed, Ash let out a long-suffering sigh and set down her spoon, half of the pie still waiting to be eaten.

“Alright spill.” She demanded, making Meena jump and look at her spunky friend with what she hoped was an innocent look. Maybe it was better to keep her love life simple and a secret.

“Don’t play dumb. You’re going _loco_ over there cause ya wanna say something….so say it.” She gave Meena a knowing look and Meena just gave her a sheepish grin in response as she fiddled with the worn material of her overalls. It took a few more minutes for her to gather the courage to actually speak up, and even when she finally did, she didn’t look up from where she was fiddling with the pocket.

“It’s well um… J-Johnny and Cora came to the uh… the bbq today…” She felt Ash go still next to her and it only made her words come out faster, almost in a blur, “A-and well we had a w-wonderful time and it really felt like they b-belonged there. And Johnny was s-so understanding wh-when I told him about D-D-Daniel.”

“Daniel?” Ash interrupted her rapidly devolving tirade and Meena looked up in surprise at her friend, who had set aside the pie tin and was regarding Meena with a concerned look. Meena quickly turned her gaze down to her belly and rubbed it soothingly, the motions more for her own benefit than her babies’. After a few moments of silence she told her story for the second time that day. Ash’s reactions were much more violent and visceral than Johnny’s and by the time Meena had finished her story her friend’s fists were clenched so tight that her fingers were white from the strain.

They fell into a tense silence as Ash breathed angry gasps through her nose in an attempt to calm down the rage that bubbled up inside of her like an angry volcano. Meena jumped in surprise when Ash suddenly and rather furiously shoved a bite of pie into her mouth.

“If that _pendejo_ ever shows his face around here I’ll…!” She trailed off with a livid expression and shoved another bite of pie into her mouth. Meena gave her a wary smile and turned the conversation away from her past.

“Thanks Ash. But the important thing is that well… um… I might have k-kissed him?” She shrugged and Ash gaped up at her incredulously. Her shock slowly transformed into a huge grin and she leapt up out of her chair, gently setting the pie tin down before practically diving into an excited hug that had Meena blushing and laughing at the same time.

“Details. Now.” She demanded when she finally released her and plopped back down into her seat, immediately curling up and watching Meena with eager eyes. Meena let out a little giggle and adjusted herself in her chair to relieve some of the pressure off of her aching lower back.

“Well he was just being so sweet and so understanding. And then he just…” Her eyes burned with tears but her smile was so huge that any concern Ash might have felt evaporated, “He said that m-my pie was d-d-delicious.”

She laughed tearfully and Ash laughed along with her, the two of them indulging in a giggle fit for a few minutes before they were able to clam down enough to speak, “Well if it’s that easy to get into your pants I think I deserve some _besos_ too huh?”

Meena laughed when she puckered her lips mischievously and leaned forward to smack a messy kiss on her forehead. When she withdrew Ash glared playfully up at her and quickly wiped the spit off her face, her motions accompanied by childish exclamations of distaste.

“Now I know why Hendrix hates it when I do that.” She grumbled but she couldn’t fight down the smile that insisted on breaking through. Meena just gave her a wink and Ash stuck her tongue out in retaliation.

“Meena.” Ash suddenly sobered up, her expression serious. When Meena caught her expression her smile faded and she quickly wiped away the hormonal tears that had appeared unwarranted.

“You and Johnny…” She said slowly as she leaned forward and captured Meena’s hand in her grasp, squeezing it gently to try to communicate the sincerity and love behind her words.

“You need to take it slow _chica_. Because this isn’t about just the two of you.” She gestured helplessly to her stomach, which caused Meena to frown and cradle it protectively, “You need to think about Johnny and Cora too.”

“I know…” Meena almost whispered, her voice just loud enough for Ash to hear. She refused to meet her friend’s eyes and instead focused down on her belly.

“Just promise me you’ll be careful Meena. I don’t wanna see either of you hurt.” She squeezed her hand again and Meena looked up to give her a shy smile.

“I promise Ash.” She smiled sweetly and Ash got up and pulled her into another tight hug. Meena hugged her back with equal strength and marvelled at the fact that she had made such a good friend in such a short amount of time. Already she couldn’t imagine life without her little pillar of strength and that only made her hug Ash harder.

“But I’m totally gonna help you tap that.” Meena let out a snort of laughter at her friend’s comment buried her smile in Ash’s shoulder, infinitely glad for late night songs, cherry pie, and Ash.


End file.
